Like a Shooting Star
by Saffire Blade
Summary: What if during the Season 3 premiere "Transwarped", while Bumblebee was stuck in space, he ran into a familiar blue Elite Guard Intel bot. Now he and Blurr have to work together to get home and stop Shockwave, hint of BlurrxBumblebee


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, TFA or any rights towards it or anything else ot do with the Franchise

**Warning:** this is set during the **season 3** premire of Transwartped, so if you haven't seen it, don't read! There will also be violence, hints of slash couplings, but that can eaily be ignored as friendship

**Summary:** What if during Bumblebee's "Tour of the Galaxy" he bumped into a familiar blue mech form Cybertron Intel. This is my version of how the story should have gone (cause I luv blurr and his fast talking ^^ )

**Also!** this entire story is based on the epsiode "Transwarped" but the actual inspiration for the story came from this pic drawn by Noisystar - www. deviantart. com/art/Shockwave-Reminisces-122990187 , you'll find out why when you read half way into it ;p It was also inspired by the song "shooting Star" by Happy Hard Core X3 I was a fan of that one song, so sue me!

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Like a Shooting Star**

"Not again!" Bumblebee screamed as the Plasma Dynamic Thruster he was holding activated and transwarped him to another part of the galaxy.

Since Bumblebee stumbled across the device back at Megatron's base with Bulkhead, he had been disappearing, then reappearing everywhere in space. For the last few cycles Bumblebee was now fully confident, he was the first mech to travel to all corners of the cosmos in less than one solar cycle!

Just as the same blue light surrounded him, in a flash Bumblebee was hurled through space to only Primus knows where. Bumblebee wanted nothing more then to throw the device away and stop moving, but then he would be lost in space, maybe for eternity. Right now his only hope was that the device would transwarp him back onto earth, or at least somewhere familiar.

Bumblebee felt himself being pulled back into reality, the blue light faded and he was left stranded in an asteroid field. Bumblebee panicked as the small chunks of rock flew past him, but they were the least of his problems. In a micro cycle a blue flash came zooming towards him and Bumblebee had no momentum to push himself out of the line of fire.

"What the?!" The blue object collided with Bumblebee and they were both thrown away from the asteroid field and back into the emptiness of space.

As Bumblebee felt them tumbling out of the asteroid field, he had to shut his optics in pain from the shear force. The amount of speed energy transferred between them, had thrown them through space like a shooting star and with no friction; Bumblebee had no method of slowing down.

"This is just great!" Bumblebee screamed as he felt his armour being torn right off his shell from how fast he was moving.

"Bumblebee-is-that-you?!" The mysterious blue object spoke as it clung to Bumblebee and the device. "What-are-you-doing-here?-Not-that-I-not-grateful-mind-you. After-being-stranded-in-the-middle-of-space-I-had-to-sit-and-listen-two-Starscream-clones-for-the-last-few-mega-cycles,-I-would-gradly-welcome-any-other-form-of-companionship."

There was only one mech Bumblebee knew that talked that fast!

"Blurr!" flashing his optic's back on, Bumblebee came face to face with the smiling faceplate of a familiar Elite Guard Intel agent.

"Bumblebee…" for once Blurr was caught off in mid speech as he was tackled into a hug by the yellow mech.

"Blurr! I'm so happy you're alright. Where are the other two clones?" Bumblebee asked as he scanned their surrounding, waiting for an ambush.

"Don't-worry-about-them,-I-lost-them-after-we-escaped-from-that-cement-prison-caused-by,-what-did-you-called-them-Constructicons?.-You-would-not-believe-how-long-Skywarp-would-not-stop-complaining-and-how-Thundercrackler-would-not-stop-boasting-about-how-superior-he-was-to-us.-Can-you-acutally-imagine-being-stuck-with-someone-who-never-stops-talking?-I-nearly-went-offline!-And-if-you're-wondering,-yes-I-named-them-Skywarp-and-Thundercracker-because…"

"Blurr!" Bumblebee interrupted, completely at a loss at to what Blurr just told him. "Are you alright?"

Blurr smiled and gazed at Bumblebee's relived face. Linking his servo with the yellow mech, Blurr spoke slowly; well slow by his standard, to Bumblebee it was slow enough for a mech to talk normally.

"Of course I'm OK Bumblebee." They both smiled, but Blurr ruined it by speeding up again. "Still-what-are-you-doing-here?-You-should-be-back-on-earth-preventing-Megatron-and-his-remaining-troops-from-getting-through-the-spacebridge.-Is-that-why-you-are-here?-Did-those-Decepticons-throw-you-through-the-space-bridge-too?-Is-everyone-stuck-in-space-like-we-are?"

Bumblebee seemed to be catching up and understood Blurr perfectly (Ok not perfectly, but he got the main points down).

"No, we stopped Megatron. The space bridge overloaded and we threw Megatron and Starscream into it before it exploded. Now they're helpless, floating around in space while their flunkies were taken care of by Omega Supreme." Bumblebee didn't have time to explain everything else as the device they were holding began to act up again.

"Oh no!" Bumblebee yelled, holding onto to Blurr who let go in shock.

"Bumblebee-what's-happening?-what-is-it-exactly-you-are-holding-and-why-is-it-giving-off-a-ton-of-energy-and-why-are-we-surrounded-in-a-blue-sphere-of-light?!" The two Autobots were at a loss as how the blue light engulfed them, blocking out the blackness of space around them.

Trapped inside the sphere, Bumblebee held onto Blurr tightly so they wouldn't be separated again. They light flashed and the next cycle they were transwarped through space again.

Both shut their optics as the light blinded them. They felt the force of the transwarp field pulling them through another random part of space, as well as pulling each other apart.

"Hang on Blurr! We're about to enter another part of space!" Placing the device between them, they hugged each other tightly, fearing they would be separated and end up in different parts of the galaxy again.

They suddenly stopped moving and the blue light faded as quickly as it came. The device Bumblebee held went dead again, as if it was powerless to begin with.

"Bumblebee!-what-did-you-just-do?!-I-was-in-the-midst-of-making-my-way-back-to-Cyebrtron-and-alterting-Ultra-Magnus-of-the-curent-siutatiobn-back-on-Earth-and-you-decide-to-tranwasp-me-to-a-different-sector-of-space!-What-is-wrong-with-you?!" Blurr shouted in rage, realising they were farther away from Cybertron then before.

All around them was dark and cold, unlike their previous encounter, there were no planet, nor any stars to provide light or warmth. The only reason Blurr knew Bumblebee as right in front of him was because of his glowing optics and headlight connected to the his body.

"What's wrong with me?!" Bumblebee repeated, equally angry, "Have you actually heard yourself on a recorder?! Or are you just too fast at talking you don't have enough time to record your own annoying voice?!"

"What-are-you-talking-about?-There-is-nothing-wrong-with-the-pace-I-talk-at!-You-however-could-learn-to-talk-faster,-are-you-even-aware-of-how-annoying-it-is-to-wait-for-you-to-finish-a-sentence?!-I-mean-honestly-it-takes-you-a-deca-cycle-to-spit-out-one-sentence!" Blurr argued.

As both of them traded insults, neither one noticed the asteroids moving closer to them. They also failed to notice how the craters shifted form, uncurling and sprouting arms, legs and heads. The light the two mech's were producing agitated the creatures greatly so they slowly moved foreword, wanting to extinguish the light that disturbed their slumber.

Sadly the two mech's were to focused on each other to notice the creatures growing closer and since they were in the midst of space, they couldn't hear them either, only what the other was saying through their comlinks.

The Plasma Dynamic Thruster in Bumblebee's arms began acting up again, flashing a bright light around them and interrupting their fight.

"Not again!" Bumblebee yelled in annoyance as he grabbed Blurr's servo so not to leave him stranded again (although it was tempting).

"Um-Bumblebee?-You-want-to-look-behind-you." Blurr whispered over the intercom as the light of the device revealed all the crater aliens around them.

The giant aliens shrieked at the very sight of the blue light, growing angrier at the two mechs. Both mech's stayed perfectly still and silent, literary preying for the device to speed up and Transwarp them already!

One of the crater aliens had enough and pounced on the two mech's, opening its mouth and ready to swallow them.

Both did the only thing they could think in that situation – they screamed like little femmes.

The rock alien open it's giant mouth and chomped don on the two mech's, swalling them whole. The light went out and the aliens were relieved darkness had returned to them.

The next cycle the aliens screamed, opening its mouth as a zap of electricity escaped. It also knocked about as if something was hitting it. Inside, Bumblebee kept firing his stingers, while Blurr pounded harder at the rock organs inside their prison.

The other aliens moved in closer to help their comrade, only to stop as a blue sphere enveloped their kin, trapping him in a power ray of light, only to vanish the next cycle. The rock monsters were left confused, but thankful the light had left them.

The three travellers arrived in another distant part of the galaxy, where the alien was still writhing in pain as Bumblebee and Blurr tried to escape. Taking no more, the creature thrashed about, trying to stop the two mech's from attacking.

Inside they were shaking violently as they were thrown side to side, hitting the hard stone surface of the beast they were currently stuck in. The device Bumblebee was holding slipped out of his servos as he stumbled into Blurr as they were being thrown about like on a bouncy castle.

Thinking of something, Bumblebee released the two jet boosters from inside his car unit and activated them. Grabbing a hold of Blurr by the waist, Bumblebee propelled them foreword and used his stingers to force the alien's mouth open once again and escape.

The alien gagged but opened its mouth for Bumblebee. Just as they reached fpr freedom, the monster raised its arms and slapped them together, just where the two were flying between.

The alien's arms just missed the two, but sadly they still managed to hit Bumblebee's boosters, throwing them off course. Blurr clung to his fellow Autobot just as they were thrown aside. He was relieved to have escaped, mentally scarred for life, but relived.

The alien moved to swat at them again with a vengeance, only for the same familiar light to surround it, then disappear in a flash to where ever it was being pulled to.

Blurr sighed in relief, grateful the creature was gone. Bumblebee however realised the killer alien just high jacked his only way home.

"No! I left the Plasma Dynamic Thruster inside that thing! Now it's gone and we're stranded!" If Bumblebee had tear ducts he would be shedding a lot at the moment. Instead he settled for hanging his in defeat and let space drift him away.

"I'm sorry Blurr, now we're floating in space with no way of transwarping ourselves back to Earth." Bumblebee moaned

"Don't-be-sorry-Bumblebee.-Thanks-to-you,-we're-now-closer-to-Cybertron-then-we-were-to-begin-with!" Blurr smiled as he pointing behind them.

It took a while for Bumblebee to figure out where they were, but he too grinned when he finally recognised what sector they were in. They were surrounded by small asteroids that were floating in space, while around them were familiar planets and suns. They may be light-years away form Earth, but at least they had a destination. Sadly Bumblebee's boosters had shorted out, meaning they had no possible way of moving through the vacuum of space.

"I guess, but how are we suppose to get there now?" Bumblebee asked, trying to imitate a human swimming but he failed at actually moving.

Blurr crossed his legs, placed his elbow on his knee and rested faceplate on his servo, assuming the position of someone in deep thought. He thought back to his incident back on the rock with the two Starscream clones. He used a ramp to escape the asteroid, but it wasn't until he used the clone's faceplate as a pushing point did he gain enough power to push himself upwards, and push the clone backwards onto the rock.

"To-every-action-there-is-an-equal-and-opposite-reaction." Blurr mused, remembering the physics of space

"You say something Blurr?" Bumblebee asked in boredom, having already given up.

"Bumblebee!-can-your-boosters-still-operate?!-Despite-how-damage-they-are-from-that-rock-monster's-attack-can-they-still-function?" Blurr asked, although his attention was on the floating asteroids around them.

"Uh, I guess, for like a cycle then they'll die and we'll be stranded for good." Bumblebee noted, failing to see the purpose in trying.

"Trust-me-when-I-say-one-cycle-is-all-we-need.-As-long-as-we-can-gather-enough-momentum-to-move-us-from-this-spot,-we'll-be-ablee-to-keep-moving-with-no-friction-or-resistance-to-slow-us-down.-I-can-then-use-that-speed-to-direct-us-through-space-using-the-asteroids-as-stepping-plates-to-guide-us-back-to-Cybertron." Blurr explained, finally facing Bumblebee.

"Uh sure, what ever you say." Bumblebee had no clue what Blurr was on about but never the less, Bumblebee complied.

Crawling around his comrade, Bumblebee positioned himself so he was behind Blurr and held him tightly under his servos, the same way Prowl did when they threw him into the atmosphere.

"Ready?" Bumblebee asked as Blurr shifted into the direction he wanted to move at.

"Ready-when-ever-you-are!-Just-give-us-a-push-and-I'll-take-care-of-the-rest." Blurr grinned confidently. "You-took-care-of-me-when-that-rock-alien-ate-us,-now-it's-my-turn-to-take-over."

"Here goes nothing then." Putting all his trust in Blurr's plan, Bumblebee activated his booster's and prayed there was enough energon left for them to actually work.

His jet's sparked for a micro cycle before the power faded. Both dropped their faceplates in defeat, until the boosters shot to life and propelled the two mechs foreword.

Bumblebee clung onto Blurr tighter, so not to leave the blue bot behind, while Blurr grinned in triumph and pivoted Bumblebee, so they were facing the nearest asteroid. The boosters died and Bumblebee was left with no power. Blurr however paid no attention as they were thrown onto the asteroid ahead of them.

"Hang-on-Bumblebee!" Blurr grinned as he took hold of Bumblebee's servos and adjusted them so they were wrapped around his shoulders.

"And then what?" Bumblebee asked, but for once Blurr had stopped talking.

The moment Blurr's foot touch the rocky surface he pushed foreword and Bumblebee screamed as Blurr ran as fast as he could, combining both his remaining speed and Blurr's into one powerful sprint.

Clutching for dear life, Bumblebee tried to keep up with Blurr's fast footwork, but his feet were only tripping over the rocks. With no other choice Bumblebee dropped his wheels and hung onto Blurr, letting him do all the running.

"Blurr! Slow down! I can't run as fast as you!" He'll never know how much it hurt for Bumblebee to say that.

"I'm-afraid-I-can't-do-that-Bumblebee,-I'll-need-more-speed-to-jump-onto-the-next-asteroid-up-ahead.-Just-hold-on-and-let-me-do-all-the-work!" Blurr smiled reassuringly.

Bumblebee clung to the older mech for dear life, but he froze when his audio receptors caught a key word in that sentence.

"Jump? Wait, I thought we were going to contact the Elite Guard for help! You're not actually planning on…"

"Running-all-the-way-to-Cybertron?" Blurr grinned "Of-course!-it'll-be-much-faster-then-waiting-for-the-elite-Guard-to-catch-our-signal.-Besides-we-have-to-alert-them-of-Megatron-and-his-plan.-And-of-course-there's-the-issue-of-the-spybot-back-on-Cybertron."

"Um yeah, speaking of the spy, turns out it wasn't Wasp, it was really…"

"We're-gonna-jump!" Blurr shouted as he used a pile of rocks as makeshift ramp to propel them off the first rock and back into the bottomless floor of space

"SLAG!" Bumblebee swore as he fully wrapped his servos around Blurr and prayed they didn't crash.

Luckily they landed safely, with Blurr still running at full speed, and Bumblebee dragging behind on his wheels (or just flailing behind). Blurr ran to the next ledge and jumped of the asteroid and onto the next in sequence and continuous cycle, gradually getting closer and closer to their desired destination.

Had Bumblebee lit his optics he would have been amazed at how they looked similar to that of a shooting star. The combination of Blurr's blue and Bumblebee's yellow created a small, awe gasping, green comet affect, as they moved as one.

Blurr glanced behind him and smiled at Bumblebee's faceplate, letting memories of their time together back on Earth resurface. Bumblebee was fast, Blurr would give him that, but he was nothing when compared to his own speed. Still, Bumblebee came closer to beating Blurr then anyone else on Cybertron and even though Blurr wouldn't admit it, he had high hopes for Bumblebee.

'He-couldn't-beat-me-in-the-underground-races,-but-after-all-those-months-later,-that-short-amount-of-time-we-spent-together,-Bumblebee-had-defiantly-gotten-faster.-Maybe-one-solar-cycle,-he'll-be-fast-enough-for-us-to-race-in-space,-just-like-this,-only-side-by-side-.' Blurr thought to himself.

"Having-fun?" Blurr asked cheekily

"Are you out of your fragging mind? Of course I'm not having a good time!" Bumblebee shouted into Blurr's audio receptor, wanting off this roller coaster.

Smirking, Blurr turned his attention back onto the asteroids ahead and jumped onto the next, with Bumblebee hanging on with each jump. Bumblebee was still young, but Blurr truly did have high hopes for him. Maybe one day he'll reach the ranks of Elite Guard and maybe then Blurr would finally take on a partner for his missions.

'I-can-dream-I-guess' Blurr mused.

* * *

Many mega cycles later, Blurr and Bumblebee were still running through space at the same velocity Bumblebee threw them at, with no signs of stopping. Yet Blurr was starting to tire and even in the emptiness of space, carrying Bumblebee was really beginning to slow him down. Blurr would have suggested Bumblebee run by his side, but knowing Bumblebee was faster in vehicle mode than on foot, it would be faster for Blurr just to carry him. There was also no time for rest, the Autobots were straining to the breaking point and Blurr's information could be the only thing they had to win the war.

Bumblebee too had remained silent for some time. He had grown accustom to Blurr's speed but could still not run at his level, he even tested for himself. Still Bumblebee had a lot of time to think. The others must have been worried about him by now, after all it has been mega cycles, or what as Sari called it? Hours? Yeah that's it!

Ever since Bumblebee met Sari he became something of her unofficial guardian on missions. He took care of her, even though they were the one's who got into trouble. Now Bumblebee was worried as to who was taking care of her now, most likely boss-bot as leader, or Bulkhead, he and Sari were close after all.

Still the thing that bothered him the most was the Plasma Dynamic Thruster. Bulkhead said so himself, without it they can't directly transwarp back to Cybertron. As usually he had failed the mission, but hopefully getting to Cybertron himself will change all that.

'Don't worry guys, help is on the way." Bumblebee silently promised.

"Bumblebee-it-looks-like-we-may-have-a-problem-with-finishing-the-mission!" Blurr called out for the first time in mega cycles.

"Why's that?" Bumblebee shouted over the intercom, only to find out for himself.

The asteroid field had ended up ahead. Cybertron was now in visual but they no longer had any more rocks to jump to.

"We'll-just-have-to-get-there-in-one-leap!" Blurr exclaim, jumping from each remaining asteroid faster then before, running along each surface to push himself faster to gain enough speed for one last jump

"Blurr! Are you nuts?! It's too far away; maybe if you leave me behind you could stand a chance, but…"

"Not-an-option-Bumblebee!-It's-both-our-mission-now-and-we-are-going-to-complete-it-together-or-we-both-stay-behind!" Blurr placed one servo over where Bumblebee was holding onto him and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Right!" Bumblebee nodded before holding on tighter.

They were on the last asteroid, after this it was all one long jump to Cybertron! Just as Blurr pushed himself off the last rock, Bumblebee kicked down on the hard surface, providing enough force to push them off the rock faster then before.

Cybertron came flying towards them and both mech's prayed they'd make it one piece. For the first time Bumblebee actually felt them slowing down and feared they'd be stranded before they finally reached their target. Yet, fate seemed to be on their side as they sense a forgotten but familiar pull of gravity take a hold of them.

They had reached Cybertron and the gravitation pull was now taking care of the rest. They were being pulled onto the planet, only they were moving faster and they felt the heat build up. Memories of Bumblebee's last experience of falling flashed through his processor and he immediately panicked.

"Blurr! I don't suppose it ever occurred to us what we were going about the actual landing part?!" Bumblebee shouted.

Blurr smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders in response; he hadn't thought this far ahead either.

"What do we do now?!" Bumblebee screamed, clinging tighter to Blurr.

"We slow our shelves down!" the agent shouted.

Blurr swept his arms about and forced Bumblebee to release him and pushed him aside. Still cling onto Bumblebee's servo, Blurr kept himself level by spreading out his limbs to provide air resistance. Seeing this, Bumblebee copied Blurr's action, but while they did slow down, it wouldn't be enough to stop one major impact, that thing called the ground!

"No what?" Bumblebee asked, realising they needed more help.

Scanning around them, Blurr gasped when he found the one place he needed to get to, the space Bridge network. Blurr knew the Head of Intel very well, and was well aware that he would be positioned as head of keeping the space Bridge network under control while the Autobot's were scattered through space.

"We-need-to-land-in-the-Space-bridge-network-bay!" Blurr answered, tilting them so they were heading in said direction

"And the small issue as to how we're actually going to, oh I don't know, land?!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Hang-on-and-you'll-find-out!" Blurr laughed as the space bridges came closer.

Pulling them backwards, Blurr repositioned them so they would land feet first, rather then head first. His kicked the nearest building, pushing them into the net work bay and his feet landed on the nearest space bridge tower. From there Blurr literary ran down the tower and across the floor towards a familiar figure.

Longarm Prime!

As they landed, Blurr tripped and sent Bumblebee flying across the floor, until he reached the nearest wall, barely hitting Longarm. Crashing, Bumblebee rolled onto his back and let his optic's shut down.

A confused and shocked Longarm stared in fascination as his Intel spy had suddenly return to Cybertron in a matter of mega cycles, from no where, with Bumblebee of all mechs.

Longarm would have taken Bumblebee out right then and there, but when he heard the panting of Blurr behind, he controlled himself. Shockwave had revealed himself to Bumblebee before, but Blurr was no where in sight when their meeting took place.

"Agent Blurr! What are you doing back on Cybertron? And why is this space bridge technician with you?" Longarm shifted his optics back to Bumblebee, slightly relieved he was unconscious from the impact.

Blurr meaning while, rose to his shaking feet, finally showing the fatigue of their trip had greatly affected him. He just didn't want Bumblebee to realise how tired he was, fearing the other would have a guilt trip.

Panting, Blur finally controlled his breathing and stood at attention in front of Longarm, confirming that Blurr did not know Longarm's secret.

"While stationed on Earth, I-intercepted-a-transmission-between-Megatron-and-his-double-agent-on-Cybertron-who-I-can-now-positively-identify-as-the-Decepticon-Shockwave.-FURTHER-analysis,-review-that-Shockwave's-voice-did-not-match-up-with-that-of-the-suspected-traitor-Wasp,-HOWEVER,-a-detailed-cross-reference-of-the-Cybertron-Intel-database-_should-_determine-the-identity-of-the-real-traitor!" Blurr explained all in one go.

Longarm froze and quickly scanned the area before addressing the agent, "Have you shared this information with anyone else?"

"I-have-not!-To-prepare-your-orders!" Blurr explained.

"Good..." Longarm's red gem lit up, which Blurr could have sworn, looked right at him.

Longarm extended his fist and slammed it down on Blurr, luckily the agent was faster and avoided it, but the combination of confusion and fear was visible on his faceplate.

"Do-you-normally-make-it-a-habit-to-attack-your-own-'bots,-sir?-I mean, it seems a little extreme" Blurr rambled as he ran foreword to snatch the unconscious Bumblebee next to Longarm.

"Perhaps-even-Decepticon-like-behaviour-if-you-don't-mind-my-saying-so." Longarm quickly transformed into his atl tank mode and began shooting at Blurr, forcing him to retreat and abandoned his new companion.

"In-fact,-if-I-didn't-know-better,-I-would-first-comprehend-at-this-point-that-you're-trying-to-eliminate-me-for-some-unknown-reason!" Blurr made a mad dash for the tunnels just as Longarm took another shot.

He felt terrible, but Blurr knew he had to alert the Elite Guard and risking going after Bumblebee would be suicidal at this point. Blurr would just have to hope that Longarm would be too obsessed over him and forget about Bumblebee.

Transforming back into his real bot mode, Shockwave made his way over to the computer and brought up the security system controls, displaying the layout of the tunnels.

"I know I can't catch you. But I _can_ trap you." Shockwave mused as he began shutting the doors, leading Blurr exactly where he wanted him like a rat in a maze.

Blurr tried to run through the tunnels to escape, but when the doors began closing he had to quickly change his course before Longarm sealed him inside the passageways. The next corridor closed up ahead, so Blurr ran to the one on his right, only to walk straight into the traitors trap. The door up ahead closed and before he could even turn around, the second door had shut as well, preventing his escape.

Groaning from all the explosions taking place, Bumblebee's optic slit back to life and the young mech pushed himself up and began surveying the surrounding area, until his optic's landed on Shockwave. Bumblebee silently gasped, but kept quiet as he began sneaking away while Shockwave was distracted.

'This is just great, Shockwave is here and Blurr's no where to be found.' Bumblebee hissed trying to find his missing comrade.

Shockwave pressed the final button and suddenly Blurr's screams echoed through the stadium. Bumblebee froze, now realising why Shockwave was so distracted.

Unleashing his wheels, Bumblebee sped foreword and tackled Shockwave, throwing him aside. Scanning the screen Bumblebee quickly figured out he was looking at the layout of the spacebridge tunnels and that Shockwave had activated the security system used to trap intruders. In this case walls that crushed the target.

Luckily, Bumblebee only had to press one button to stop the closing doors before they met. Messing with the control panel Bumblebee gave the command for doors to slide apart. Bumblebee ran towards the tunnels, expecting Blurr to zoom out unharmed, but when the blue racer failed to show himself Bumblebee feared he was too late.

Before Bumblebee could make his way inside, a blast hit his legs and he screamed in pain as he collapsed on the floor. Rolling onto his back, Bumblebee unleashed his stingers and snapped his head behind him, ready to fight. Only to freeze when he saw the forgotten Shockwave stalked over to his fallen form.

Fear enveloped Bumblebee, normally he was confident about facing any opponent, but this mech, even if he was a Decepticon, was his friend for so many stellar cycles. They trained together, worked together, heck he owed a lot to Longarm (even if it was all for his own personal gain) and he cherished what they had. Bumblebee would never admit it, but at one point he saw Longarm as his best friend, more than Bulkhead at the time.

Not trusting himself to fight back, Bumblebee folded his stingers back in and climbed to his feet, but they were still injured. The only way he could escape now was by transforming to his alt car mode.

Bumblebee did a summersault, signalling his transformation sequence, but was interrupted in mid step when another fire came from Shockwave. The blast caused Bumblebee to scream again as he felt his casing crack and his legs split apart.

Falling to the ground, the young mech stayed there, withering in pain as both his legs were blown off. Energon leaked from his wounds and Bumblebee shook so not to scream or worse, cry in pain.

Shockwave casually made his way over to Bumblebee's fallen form and grabbed him by the remains of his leg and lifted him to optic level.

"Well now…doesn't this look familiar, old friend?" Shockwave taunted to a defenceless Bumblebee who could only weakly smile back.

"Longarm, buddy, you look, different." Bumblebee chuckled nervously, while inside he was preying for help.

"I'm not sure how you managed to get all the way from Earth to Cybertron, but I can't let you reveal my secret, not when the rebels have taken over nearly every space bridge. We just need Megatron's arrival, then the others can pass through. Just as soon I put the space bridge network back online." Shockwave growled at the offline system.

"Well too bad traitor! Megatron and his team were defeated by us!" Bumblebee glared, all history of their friendship faded. "Looks like you leader won't be taking over Cybertron any time soon!"

Shockwave grew weary of Bumblebee and flipped him over so he was holding him by the throat.

"I wouldn't be too sure, you see the reason I'm here is because an idea struck me." Squeezing his prisoner tightly, Shockwave walked over to the computer screen and opened another file. "As head of Cybertron Intel, I am granted access to the Autobot's secret files, classified during the times of the Great War."

"So, what?!" Bumblebee clutched onto shockwave's servo, desperately trying to lessen the pressure around his neck.

"You never were the brightest; frankly you would never have _caught_ Wasp until I decided to give you the _evidence_ myself." Rolling his optic Shockwave showed Bumblebee the diagrams of Omega Supreme.

"As I was watching your fight from the screen, I saw your ship being absorbed along with Megatron. I did an analysis of your ship and remembered seeing something similar in these ancient entries." Shockwave explained as he skimmed through the files. "I was able to use this to my advantage; you see Omega was installed with the same space bridge technology as we have. It is used as a safety procedure so Omega could escape battle without endangering the crew. The last defence if the battle became too much and a retreat was in order."

Bumblebee stopped struggling, slowly realising where this conversation was going.

"Assuming Megatron is inside Omega Supreme, and believe me my _friend_, Lord Megatron is capable of using any situation to his advantage. All I have to do is override the shut down on the space bridge network, lock onto Omega's unique energy signal and transwarp Megatron onto Cybertron myself." Shockwave gloated.

"Still, not even you can override the space bridge shut down sequence." Bumblebee gloated back.

He may not know a lot about space bridges like Bulkhead, but Bumblebee was well aware that the override could only be performed by someone of authority.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that Bumblebee" Shockwave noted calmly as he traced a sharp claw delicately down Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Normally the space Bridge can only be activated by the Council. However, if there was an emergency, any space bridge technician can simply override the space bridge by an identification scan. With all these technicians working on space bridges off Cybertron on a daily basis, it's nearly impossible for one to reactivate the main space bridge network." Shockwave explained.

His optic focused on Bumblebee's faceplate and the young mech could only assume Shockwave was giving him a sly look. Bumblebee shook nervously at how obsessed the Decepticon seemed to be with his faceplate, he even froze when those claws captured his chin.

"It's a good thing I happen to have a space bridge technician to make my job easier, isn't it Bumblebee?" Shockwave purred.

"No!" Bumblebee choked, unleashing his stingers, but Shockwave merely grabbed his servos threatened to crush them.

Bumblebee thrashed about, but was helpless as Shockwave slammed him onto the computer where he was pinned down. Shockwave reached over and forced Bumblebee's stinger back into his servo and place his palm down on the scanner.

"Computer, activate the emergency override sequence." Shockwave ordered using his Longarm voice.

"Scanning…handprint identified as Technician #1991. Please complete identification with an optics scan."

The computer released a clear glass screen from the side wall, the optic scan for Bumblebee to follow out Shockwave's orders. Grabbing the back of his prisoner's helmet, he forced the yellow mech's faceplate back, but Bumblebee shut down his optics so they couldn't be scanned.

Becoming greatly annoyed, Shockwave grabbed a hold of Bumblebee's helmet with both servos and to Bumblebee's astonishment, his helmet opened and Shockwave began tinkering with his electronics.

"Let go of me!" Bumblebee shouted as he thrashed about.

With his servos no free, Bumblebee zapped Shockwave with his stingers. The Decepticon screamed in pain and Bumblebee was released; only he had no legs to run with. Crawling along the floor, Bumblebee made his way over to his discarded feet, but a claw servo grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back.

Bumblebee was thrown against the nearest wall and slumped down in pain. Shockwave was upon him again and connected himself back into Bumblebee's processor and began taking over his frame. Reacting quickly, Bumblebee punch Shockwave in the jaw then zapped him once again, only this time Shockwave took the attack straight on and held onto Bumblebee tightly as he worked.

The young mech was about to zap Shockwave again, only to find that his servo stopped moving by itself and his stingers folded back into their casings. He wanted to gasp in shock, but even his voice box was working without him.

Shockwave chuckled as he now had full control of Bumblebee's limbs and like a puppet master, Shockwave could make his puppet bend to his will with a simple flick of his claw. Keeping a hold of Bumblebee's helmet, Shockwave lifted him up and place him in front of the scanner, where he forced Bumblebee' optics to stay open as the computer began scanning.

The green light flashed in front of Bumblebee's optics and he tried desperately to shut them down, but he was no longer in control.

"Scan complete, Autobot fully confirmed as Space technician Bumblebee, awaiting override command." The computer explained.

"Computer" Bumblebee spoke by himself as Shockwave's fingers linked into his voice unit too, "Activate emergency power up to the Space Bridge network and track selected spark signature on screen."

"Command complied, activating Net work system." The computer lit up and the power to the entire facility lit up with life.

A single leak of energon escaped Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Watch," Shockwave purred as he released his control on Bumblebee, but still kept him within his grasp.

Bumblebee prayed the computer would malfunction, or the Elite Guard set up a defence system that prevented the activation of the space Bridge network. Yet, when the first tower vibrated with life and between the two poles flashed a blue sphere of light, Bumblebee knew he was slagged.

Shockwave typed in the commands and the scanner began searching for Omega's unique energy signature where no doubt Megatron was on board.

"Watch, you're about to be the first Autobot to witness the grand return of Cybertron's rightful leader and the second to be destroyed." Shockwave growled, as he tightened his grip around Bumblebee.

"Why-are-you-the-first?" A familiar blue flash surrounded them and a weapon that resembled a blue energy saw cut through Shockwave's servo, releasing Bumblebee.

Before he could even touch the ground, Bumblebee was enveloped by a light blue and swept away from Shockwave. Blurr stopped and placed himself in front of Bumblebee, supporting him while he used the energy saw, also installed with a shield, to protect them.

"Zippy!" Bumblebee cried, using his nickname as he hugged the agent from behind, only to whack him around the helmet "Where have you been?!"

"Well-while-you-had,-who-I-am-now-assuming-is-the-really-Decepticon-double-agent-Shockwave,-distracted,-I-ran-to-pick-up-a-weapon-of-mine-I-left-back-on-Cybertron." Blurr quickly explained as Shockwave reattached his broken servo and began firing his canon once again.

The shield withstood all the blast, but Blurr couldn't use his speed to his advantage, not without risking leaving Bumblebee behind. With no limbs to run with, Bumblebee's couldn't transform and escape, let alone fight back.

"And you didn't think of getting back up, or at least telling anyone Longarm's a no good traitor?!" Bumblebee shouted over the blasts.

"I-didn't-want-to-risk-leaving-you-alone-with-him-for-too-long.-By-the-way-I-don't-think-I-said-thank-you-for-saving-my-life,-I-would-have-been-crushed-if-you-didn't-stop-the-doors-from-closing-in-on-me.- One-more-thing,-where-are-your-legs?" Blurr asked as he got Bumblebee to wrap his servos around his shoulders, allowing him to use both of his servos to defend himself.

"Oh you know, around…" Bumblebee mumbled as he pointed the scraps of yellow armour that decorated the floor and the two limbs sprawled across the other side of the platform, where Shockwave was firing from.

"If-we-can-quickly-re-attach-them-then-we-can-gang-up-on-Shcokwave-and-then-take-him-down,-using-both-our-weapons-and-superior-speed" Blurr explained as he was already running, with Bumblebee hanging on for dear life.

Shockwave failed to hit the two speedsters and any shot he did get were reflected by Blurr's shield. A combination of a flash of blue and yellow ran past him and the remains of Bumblebee's legs were being cleaned off the floor around him.

Dumping Bumblebee next to the computer, Blurr dropped all of Bumblebee's parts and provided cover while the yellow mech reassembled himself. It wasn't easy, normally Bumblebee could slip his parts on and off at will, but this wasn't the case. His parts had been destroyed, his limbs were crumbling and even his inner torn wiring had trouble connecting to his legs. Bumblebee was in great amount of pain and needed Ratchet for proper repairs.

He managed to reconnect his legs, but it was crude at best and his small bits of armour lay scattered around him, now useless. Bumblebee tried to shift but it was painful, even climbing to his feet sent a wave of pain through his body, so he collapsed back on the floor.

"Bumblebee-can-you-get-up?" Blurr shouted, realising the shield was about to fail on them at any moment.

"N-no, my legs, they're completely destroyed." Bumblebee tried rising again, but he fell from the pressure.

"Then-you-stay-here-and-shut-down-the-Space-bridge,-while-I-take-down-Shockwave!" Blurr growled as he ran up to the 'bot who dared to harm his new friend.

Blurr swiped with his blade, but Shockwave caught him at the last micro-cycle as punch him in the jaw. Blurr recovered and pulled himself free, ran behind Shockwave and slashing him in the back. Shockwave hissed at the visible line along his back, but ignored it as he fired at Blurr, forcing him to retreat. The fight continued with Shockwave hitting Blurr from a distance, while the speedster tried to dodge the blasts longs enough to run up to Shockwave and strike with his saw.

While they were distracted, Bumblebee crawled over to the computer and took over manually as the computer readied itself to transwarp to the set target.

Looking over his shoulder, Bumblebee saw both Shockwave and Blurr were equally matched in battle, but he wouldn't put it past Shockwave to pull off some plan to change the tides.

"Blurr's good, but he's not a fighter, he's a spy. In battle he captured the Decepticons with the stasis cuffs while they were off guard, the only weapon he had was his speed." Bumblebee mused as he watched Blurr focus on his footwork, rather then his weapon.

As much as Bumblebee hated to admit it, he saw the outcome of this fight and it wouldn't be in Blurr's favour. Turning back to the screen, Bumblebee tried to contact Intel, but Shockwave must have thought ahead, because the communications wasn't responded.

"Ok, in that case I can only think of one other thing." Bumblebee mumbled as he stated typing into the system.

"Come on Bulkhead! I know you're looking for me!" Bumblebee mumbled remembering his buddy talking about something called a retrival generator.

Bumblebee tried finding Bulkhead's signal, but he didn't have enough knowledge to pinpoint Earth's location and lock on to Bulkhead's generator as a target for the space Bridge.

"Come on!" Bumblebee slammed his fist on the control panel, before checking up on Blurr.

Shockwave used Longarm's ability to extend his servos and pushed Blurr against the far wall, where Shockwave squeezed his voice processor until it began to crush.

A yellow flash passed over Blurr's optics and Shockwave screamed as electricity passed through his servos. He dropped Blurr, who gasped from where he was slouched against the wall.

"Blurr! Bulkhead has a Retrivial generator that can get us back to Earth! If you type in the coordinates, do you think you can track it?!" Bumblebee yelled as he fired another blast at Shockwave, who merely dodge the attack.

"What-about-Shockwave-and-Megatron's-plan?-We-have-to-warn-Ultra-Magnus-before-it's-too-late." Blurr argued as ran up to Bumblebee, pushing him out of way of Shockwave attack.

The blast missed them, but Blurr's shield and weapon broke as a result and his wheel has now injured too. Blurr now had to admit they were fighting a lost battle and retreat was there only option now.

Bumblebee fired at will at Shockwave, slowly driving him back. The Decepticon however fired back, only for the yellow mech to duck at the last cycle before firing again.

Blurr took this as an opportunity to run to the keypad and change the location of their target. Unlike Optimus and his team who landed on Earth by accident, Ultra Magnus and the rest of the crew knew the exact position of Earth on the map when they tracked down the lost technicains. Bringing up an image of Earth, Blurr then moved on to tracking the Retrivial generator Bulkhead was in possession of and just hoped he hadn't turned it off.

The screen remained blank, but suddenly lit up able to form a new line for the space Bridge to link up with.

"Excellent! Computer!-change-of-plans!-Have-the-space-bridge-set-to-transwarp-_us-_through-the-space-bridge-to-the set-cordinates-below.-Then-shut-down-the-whole-of-the-Space-Bridge-network-again-once-we've-passed-through!" Blurr demanded, really hoping the computer would be able to comply with that command.

"Command acceptable, altering space Bridge destination code, prepare for departure." The computer explained before locking Blurr out of the system.

"That's-all-I-needed-to-hear." Blurr mused as he turned around to see how Bumblebee was faring

Shockwave fired one more time at Bumblebee, who had no time dodge the blast. Luckily Blurr picked him up and ran as fast as he could up the tower and onto the top of the space bridge.

Shockwave saw them and clutched his fist in fury as he charged for one more blast, his sight aimed solely at Bumblebee.

Blurr saw the attack coming and quickly pushed Bumblebee off the tower and into the portal. The blast just missed then, allowing Blurr to jump over the wreckage and follow after Bumblebee.

The two mechs linked servos as they passed through the space bridge and shut their optics as the bright light surrounded them once again. They barely even acknowledged the curses Shockwave threw at them as they disappeared and the space bridge prepared to shut down.

The tower turned off and Shockwave was left in darkness, just as he had originally begun with, before he turned the power back on. Shockwave growled at the two mechs who foiled his plans, but once he got his rage under control he shrugged his shoulders.

"No matter, I'll just have to be patient and wait for Megatron to contact me again." Shockwave mused, regaining his calm and intellectual exterior again. "Until then, I'll have to keep monitoring the Decepticons movements and then there's the matter of stopping those Autobots from contacting Ultra Magnus."

* * *

Back on Earth the team were waiting outside to give Professor Sumdac and Sari time alone to discuss her new upgrade and resolve their torn relationship.

In the mean time they were discussing all the recent events that took place in just a few Mega cycles and what there next move was from there. After they transwarped a rock alien onto the Earth, Sari used he key to upgrade herself and take the alien down. True she overloaded, but thanks to their team work she was now save and they retrieved their Plasma dynamic thruster from its remains. Yet there was still one major question going through everyone's processors.

"Where is Bumblebee?" Bulkhead groaned as he sat on the floor, missing his little buddy.

"I'm sure he's save and sound, Bulkhead." Optimus said, trying to cheer him up.

"But Prime, we've searched everywhere and we even scanned the whole planet. If he's not on Earth and he wasn't holding that device, then where is he?" Ratchet asked, showing even he was worried for their youngest teammate.

"Perhaps, he and the device were separated and Bumblebee was left floating in space while the thruster transwarped without him." Prowl offered, saying what everyone else was too scared to even consider thinking about.

"For all we know he could be still be stuck on an unknown planet or worse, stranded with the other aliens like the one Sari defeated." Prowl continued.

Bulkhead shook with both fear and regret, believing this was al his fault. Prime saw this and gave Prowl a stern look

"Lets not jump to conclusions. For all we know Bumblebee could still be on Earth and his signal could just be hidden." Optimus suggested, but even he didn't believe it.

"Little buddy…" Bulkhead sulked, "come on, just show us a sign that you're OK."

On cue, Bulkhead felt something working in his chest compartment and pulled out the Retrivial generator.

"It's activating again! Something must have caught onto our signal!" Bulkhead explained as the device lit up.

"Then turn it off!" Ratchet shouted "The last thing you used that you brought an alien home!"

Too late, the device had already been linked up to a space bridge signal and a blue light show form the device and into the sky where a blue sphere was generated.

Everyone brought out there weapons, ready to attack the next thing that passed through the portal, Optimus with his axe, Prowl with his disks, Bulkhead with his wrecking ball and Ratchet with his electro magnets.

The team was ready to pounce but the bright light prevented them from seeing clearly. The all shut their optics, except Prowl who stared straight through the light and caught the shape of what was passing through.

"I-I don't believe!" Prowl lowered his weapon and ran up to he portal, much to everyone's dismay.

"Prowl get back here, you don't know what that thing is!" Optimus shouted chasing after the cyber ninja, with Bulkhead and Ratchet right behind him.

The light faded and everyone stopped in mid step once they saw the familiar armour of a familiar yellow and black mech, along with a light blue mech.

Prowl jump upwards and caught Bumblebee before he hit the ground. Ratchet catching sight of the second 'bot and used his magnets to safely lower him to the ground.

Blurr landed comfortably on the concrete and sighed in relief that he didn't land face first on the floor. Bumblebee however was held in the arms of Prowl as they landed effortlessly on the ground.

Prowl seeing the damage done to Bumblebee's legs carefully lowered him next to Blurr just as the others surrounded them.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead shouted happily.

He picked Bumblebee up and spun around as they hugged. Bumblebee was happy to see he old friend, but couldn't ignore the pain in his servos and how hard Bulkhead was hugging him.

"Bulkhead! You're crushing me!" Bumblebee laughed as he swung about.

"Put the kid down!" Ratchet ordered, spotting the wounds on Bumblebee's legs, which looked like they were ready to fall off at any time.

Bulkhead complied and Ratchet went straight to work on repairing Bumblebee, while Optimus and Prowl took care of Blurr.

"Blurr what are you doing here? The last time we saw you, you were thrown into the space bridge with the two Starscream clones. How did you end up with Bumblebee and more importantly, how did you get back here?" Optimus asked, not realising his mistake.

"Excellent-question-Optimus-Prime.-After-I-was-pushed-into-the-space-bridge-with-the-two-clones-Starsceam-empowered-with-Allspark-fragments-to-bring-the-clones-online,-we-ended-up-on-a-small-moon-in-deep-space,-far-away-from-Earth-and-Cybertron.-After-much-debate-we-were-able-to-escape-the-cement-substance-that-had-inprissoned-us-by-using-their-lasers-to-break-through. From-there-I-ran-away-from-the-attacking-clone-Thuundercracker-"

"Do you guys want the short story?" Bumblebee piped up, realising he was the only who understood Blurr at the moment.

"Yes!" They all chorused

"We bumped into each other after transwarping, we lost the device, we ran across asteroids to reach Cybertron, we fought Shockwave, we used the Space Bridge to get home and here we are, the end!" Bumblebee explained.

"Wait, you actually made it to Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked in awe.

"You ran along asteroids?" Prowl asked next, feeling sceptical.

"You actually went up against Shockwave?!" Optimus burst out like an over protective parent.

"Please tell me you informed Ultra Magnus about everything." Ratchet mumbled as he moved to fixing Bumblebee's over leg.

"Um, actually we didn't get that far." Bumblebee grinned innocently.

"I'm just glad you're OK Bumblebee" Bulkhead smiled down at his best friend.

"Thank Blurr, after all he did all the work!" Bumblebee grinned.

"Speaking of which, Blurr how are you feeling?" Optimus asked the Intel 'bot who seemed to be standing awkwardly on one leg.

"I-am-perfectly-fine,-except-in-my-right-leg-where-Shockwave-hit-me-when-we-were-fighting-in-the-space-bridge-network-bay,-but-Bumblebee-suffered-the-most-damage." Blurr mused trying to spin his wheel, but it wasn't working a well as the other.

"Well, he's gonna be fine now." Ratchet smiled as he stopped working on Bumblebee, "You'll need more repairs later, but you're good for the time being."

"Thanks doc-bot!" Bumblebee jumped to his feet and tested out his wheels.

He ran circles around the Autobots and laughed that he was now able to run by himself without clinging onto Blurr to support. Pulling up beside his new friend, Bumblebee hugged him gratefully.

"Thanks Blurr, for taking care of me back there." Bumblebee smiled warmly.

Blurr didn't say anything, but he did squeeze Bumblebee back before letting him skate off again.

"And thank you Prowl, for catching me!" Bumblebee grinned as he pulled up next to the cycle bot.

Prowl barely regarded him as he turned away to ask Prime something important. Bumblebee didn't mind because he knew Prowl missed him as much as the others did, he was just too proud to say it in front of the others.

Bumblebee finally came to a stop and scanned the area as if looking for something, but couldn't find it. He looked around one more time before addressing the group.

"So, have you guys been taking care of Sari while I was gone?" Bumblebee asked, still looking around for any signs of his small red-head friend.

Everyone besides Blurr, immediately went silent, their smiles dropped and each gave the other nervous glances.

"Uh, guys?" Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion

"She's fine" Everyone spoke in union before quickly turning away and walking anywhere but the inside the plant.

"What has that about?" Bumblebee mumbled before the gears in his head start ticking.

"What happened?!" He shouted angrily, chasing after his team.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, another blue orb appeared in the sky and a familiar orange ship passed through the transwarp field and began firing down on the Autobots.

"At least things won't be boring around here." Blurr sighed, for once speaking at normal pace.

Transforming, Blurr chased after Bumblebee and his team as they worked together to take down an old enemy, Megatron.

* * *

They take down Megatron, Blurr joins the team, Jazz joins the team, no one gets turned into a cube and everyone lives happily ever after. Until the final episode TT___TT

I'm kidding, I loved "Transwarped" it had a lot of character delvopement, the murder scene was killer! No offense Blurr (Blurr: ¬_¬ ), I luved the part where Ratchet takes control as the medic and I luv Sari's new form (but I still lov her 8 year old form better ^^; )

Anyway, hope you had fun! I'll be back with some more material, when I **finally** put up the next chapter of BUMBL-B. sorry for the long wait guys ^^;


End file.
